A distributed storage is able to be advantageous for many reasons. For example, there are storage solutions that are very reliable and at a very low cost in the Cloud, and it can be economically useful to store confidential data on the servers of a Cloud. Distributing the confidential data is able to make it possible in particular to increase their availability. As such, if the confidential data is stored redundantly, the loss or temporary unavailability of one of the servers used does not compromise (thanks to the redundant information available elsewhere) the access to the confidential data.
However, confidential data is, by definition, confidential, while distributed storage solutions (whether in the Cloud or elsewhere, including internally in a company) are often not very secure. Third parties (hackers, the government or foreign governments, subcontractors of the supplier of distributed storage, supplier of the distributed storage itself, employees of the user entity in case of distributed storage internal to the user entity, etc.) are as such able to access the stored data without authorisation.
It is therefore useful to protect the access to this data, but the known solutions render the access longer and are therefore penalising. Embodiments of the present disclosure aim therefore to improve the situation, among others.